Say the Words Olivia5k5's Challenge Piece
by ginger-drake14
Summary: It's prom night at Anubis House, but dangers lurk everywhere. When Nina's life is in danger, Fabian will do anything for her. But will he do something he'll regret? One-shot For Olivia5k5's challenge! R&R! Enjoy! Rated T.


**Hey guys! So this is my entry to Olivia5k5's challenge! I hope you like it! BTW this hasn't happened in the series yet, but it does take place when they're at Anubis house, so there's no future Fabina stuff in this. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

"Nina!" Amber's squeal awakened me from my deep train of thought. Tonight was the prom, and I am absolutely, positively dreading this dance.

"What Amber?" I groaned as the blonde swarmed into our room wearing a ridiculously pink dress.

"Why aren't you ready! You should be ashamed of yourself. This is our prom night!" she yelled at me.

"I'm not going," I said very, very quietly.

"You're not going? What the hell do you mean you're not going?"

"Well, I have this bad feeling that someone is going to take the mask. Senkara came to me last night. She said watch out for the man who covers his face. I don't know what that means, but it can't be good!" I said very fast. I couldn't tell her the other reason for not going, I just couldn't. Senkara did come to me, but there's was a better excuse for not going. Fabian. I couldn't getting dressed up and going to a dance when we weren't dating. I mean, I was one year ago when we got together. Too many memories.

"Oh phooey. Why does everything good and fun have to ruined by Sibuna? I have an idea. Why don't you go and protect the mask yourself!" And with that she walked out leaving a trail of **sparkles** behind. It was all too soon when she came back. "Oh, and there's your dress," she said pointing to a beautiful strapless, gold dress. "You're going to put it on and have the time of your life tonight." Then she left for good.

I trudged over to the dress, carefully slipping it over my head and zipping it up. I walked downstairs where I found the house empty. I guess everyone already left. I don't understand why I let Amber get to me. All I really want to do is cozy up in an my **orange sweatshirt** and read the** Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>I slowly walked into the drama studio, where we held all of our dances, and tried to keep myself from tripping. The gold, peep toe heels were killing my feet. That's when I spotted Fabian. He looked so handsome in his tux. Suddenly, our eyes locked, and I felt myself walk towards him.<p>

"H-hi Fabian," I stuttered, not finding the **words** that would make this conversation less awkward.

"Nina," he breathed. It was obvious he couldn't find words either. I blushed slightly, flattered by his speechlessness. "You look…amazing." The blush became more furious.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I said smiling. "I have to tell you something." He gave me a nod of approval as if to say, "Go ahead," so I did. "Senkara came to me last night. She said someone would try to steal the mask tonight."

"Let's not think about that Nina. Let's just think about the moment we have…with each other. Do you want to dance?" he said holding out his hand.

"I'd love too," and he took me to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. We both blushed a deep scarlet. Everything was perfect until I saw Senkara.

"Watch the time piece Chosen One. The man who covers his face getting close. Go, NOW!" she screamed at me. I took a step back, and let go of Fabian.

"Nina. Nina tell me what's wrong," he said concern filling his British voice.

"Senkara. I have to go, now. I'm sorry Fabian, but the mask. It's being stolen. I have to go. But I just want you to know that I might die tonight. Please don't be sad if that happens."

"Nina, I'm going to gather Sibuna," he said walking away to go find Amber, Alfie, and Patricia.

"No, Fabian! I don't want you to risk your lives for me-"

"Nina, I'm not going to let you die. So please don't say that," he said. But then something happened. I just know that my legs turned to jelly, and I was **hopping** up and down in my mind. It was then that I realized Fabian had closed the space between us, and our lips were touching. It was pure bliss. He pulled away and said, "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I love you…so much Nina." I was speechless, so I just closed my mouth and nodded. "Now, go! I'll be there for you in a minute." I rushed off, not thinking clearly. I was only thinking of Fabian.

* * *

><p>When I got down to the tunnels, I saw a man with a mask covering his face. "Who are you," I yelled. The man turned around, took off his mask, and I gasped.<p>

"Happy to see me, my dear?" Rufus asked. "Yes, that's right. I didn't die. I'm the collector. Now I'm here to get some revenge. Just then, I heard footsteps coming toward the place where Rufus and I were standing, which happened to be very close to the mask. It was almost as if we were challenging each other to take it.

"Rufus, I knew it was him," I heard Alfie say. I looked over and Amber and Alfie were practically on top of each other, both scared out of their minds.

"Guys, just keep calm." It was Fabian who said this. He did come for me! Yes! I thought.

"Oh, look, it's a little reunion. Well I'm sorry you have to see this, but I think it's time for the Chosen One to die." The next thing I knew was Rufus had taken out a knife, and was holding it to my throat. I could hear the screams of my friends, begging for him not to kill me.

"Please, if you kill her, you have to kill me too," Fabian yelled.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't get the mask, only the Chosen One will die." The next thing I knew, Fabian had grabbed the mask, knowing that my death would be much more painful if Senkara did it. Rufus let go of me, and ran straight for Fabian. Fabian threw the mask to me, just as Rufus had stabbed him in the chest. That's when my world went crashing down. As I saw Rufus running out, I screamed.

"Guys, don't let him get away," I yelled at my now crying friends. I rushed over to Fabian with mask in my hand. He was gasping for air, and blood was trickling down his stomach. "Fabian, please don't leave me. Please." But it was too late. He had shut his eyes for good. "Please, don't go," I yelled. "I didn't even get to tell you how I felt," I whispered. Just then, I heard Senkara calling my name.

"You've done well, Chosen One," she smiled.

"Done well! My best friend and the love of my life is dead, and it's all my fault! How could I have done well?" I screamed.

"If you give me the mask, I'll save him. I can rest in peace, and your friend will live."

"He will," I asked in disbelief. She nodded, smiling. I handed her the mask and she evaporated into the thin air.

"Nina?" I heard someone say. It was then that I realized it was Fabian that said that.

"Fabian! Oh my God, I thought you wouldn't live. I was so worried, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you again." I looked down at his shirt, which wasn't covered in blood anymore. "I'm just…I love you Fabian." I grabbed his head and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. We broke apart, gasping for air.

"Nina, I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course I will," I said smiling. We were about to kiss again, when we heard footsteps, so we broke away blushing.

"Guys! Rufus got hit by a pendulum!" Patricia yelled. "Hey, wait! Fabian's alive!" All of Sibuna went to hug Fabian.

"Ok, we're just going to go back to the dance, right guys?" Amber said smirking, and winking at me and Fabian. We just responded with a blush, as they went back up to the prom.

"I love you," Fabian said.

"I love you too," I said back, and we kissed again. After we broke apart, we walked back to the prom, our fingers intertwined.

Yep, best quest ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And wish me luck in the competition!<strong>

**~Ginger**


End file.
